Blog użytkownika:Gresh250/Archiwum
Ktoś zepsuł moją dyskusję, której nie da się naprawić. Oto ona: Witajcie ! Tu możecie rozmawiać ze mną i pisać co wam się podoba/nie podoba na mojej stronie. [[użytkownik:Gresh250|'Gresh250']] Moja strona użytkownika Utwórz stronę Użytkownika.PS Zarejestrujesz się tu(?):pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com --DARNOK 2 17:24, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Raczej tak, ale zbyt często tu nie będę zaglądał. stwórz sobię strone userka ;)--Aritika władca Guratti 11:50, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) xDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 11:55, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Arthon Gresiu chciałbym użyć Arthona w mej opowieści czy się zgodzisz o wielki mistrzunku Mezeka/Król Pustyni to o nim bendzie ta opowieść [[Użytkownik:Mazeka7|'ŻALOWY KOLEŚ ']] Tak, ale pod jednym warunkiem: nie może być postacią pierwszo - planową. Dzięki [[użytkownik: Mazeka7|'Mazeka']] [[dyskusja użytkownika: Mazeka7|'7']] Kit He he, niezłe. Jak na k.i.t.-a bardzo płynny ruch. A kto mówił, że oceniam k.i.t.-y?- [[użytkownik:The New Lewa|'TNLewa']] Musiałem chyba pomylić użytkowników. Varion w historii Hej Gresh mogę użyć Variona do mojej opowieści??-'Lhikan' Nuva Zależy w którym fragmencie i jak go użyjesz, ale zastanowię się. Teraz ja :D Pozwól że go użyje do biografi mojego glatoriana. Nie trzeba mi dużo, tylko że on był jego mistrzem, ok? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 13:29, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, zgadzam się (do Vezoka999). A tobie Lhikanie Nuvo jutro powiem. Gresh250 Mi wiele nie trzeba, tylko to żę on go wytrenował [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 18:05, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiem i dlatego się zgadzam. Co do Lhikana. Na razie nie pozwalam ci go użyć. Gresh250. Ja tak to wszystkie M.O.O.ki robie do mojej sagi o wyspie sedin. narazie wyjątki to 2 glatorian i mistrz Yoda (ten z gwiezdnych wojen) [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 21:29, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiem co to jest "star wars" i Yoda. Napisałem że z gwiezdnuch wojen bo mozę jest jeszcze jaki inny, choć nie słyszałem o takim. [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 08:59, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Tarash Zobacz Tarash'a i powiedz czy Ci pasuje. Jakby coś było nie tak, to daj mi znak- wtedy zmienię [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 21:19, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Opis może być, tylko popraw błędy ortograficzne np. przed że powinien być przecinek. To są błędy interpunkcyjne :) [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 09:34, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Może znajdzie się tam jakiś ortograficzny. Mocki Mocki niezłe. Widać, że masz pomysły i zapewne jeszcze wiele ciekawych i nowatorskich rozwiązań wprowadzisz. A jak oceniasz moje opowiadania? - [[Użytkownik:Kopaka nuva|'El_Rurkins.']] [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Kopaka nuva|'Lodowy Książę']] Niezłe, ale czytałem tylko fragmenty. Dlaczego usunąłeś Zarthona?--[[Użytkownik: Guurahk|'Zakochany']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika: Guurahk|'Rahkshi']] 22:28, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Ponieważ powinien być Zathron, a nie Zarthon. dobre mocki ma nadzieje ze zrobisz więcej --Jacob95 18:45, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Chcesz być adminem? Ej, Gresh chcesz zostać adminem?--TRYNA 17:15, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Raczej nie, bo zbyt często tu nie zaglądam, ale dzięki za propozycje. Nie ,mogę edytować twojej dyskusji na EB ! Nie wiesz dlaczego? I jak wg ciebie zapowiada się moje opowiadanie? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 22:29, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Na razie może być, ale mam nadzieję, że się"jakoś rozkręci". Na razie są 3 zdania. Chodziło mi bardziej o plakietkę :D [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok999']] 08:31, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) A w czym ją robiłeś (program). Bo na przyszłość radziłbym ci w Adobe Photoshop CS. Dziękuję i z chęcią ocenię.--Antraker 13:06, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Masz GG? Masz GG?--Antraker 13:36, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Tak, numer jest na mojej stronie - Encyklopedia Bio Wejdziesz na GG?\Tam się wszystko wyjaśni. Jak i to kim jestem.--Exterminus 16:55, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Wandal Jakiś koleś pisałbzdury w Roapie i Zahtronie. Poprawiłem.--Exterminus 13:50, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki. I jeszcze było o nim durne opowiadanie, ;P [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 18:21, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Nom, miałbys duże szanse. [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 12:42, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Geniuszu Ten pomysł z plastelinowymi hełmami był genialny. Szkoda że twoje M.O.Cki nie były wydane.A takie hełmy jak od Variona lub Arthona z plastiku były by SUPER!!!![[Użytkownik:Mantu7|'Mantu']][[User Talk:Mantu7|'7']] 13:30, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz moją maskę z plasteliny :) Poczekam ale powiedz kiedy zrobisz.[[Użytkownik:Mantu7|'Mantu']][[User Talk:Mantu7|'7']] 17:48, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Już zrobiłem, tylko zdjęcia muszę zrobić. A coś taki przekonany? A cos taki przekonany? Juz mi o nim od miesiąca mówisz :P Wiedz, że aby mieć 10/10 mocek musi być Genialny (na tej wiki takie o których mówię można na palcach wyliczuć, bo chodzi mi o na prawdę genialne). Tak za super mocka mam zwyczaj dawać 5/5 lub 9/10, zależy jaką obieram skalę. A w normalnej postaci aby mieć full, musi być pożądna jak np Navu czy Lodowy Książę [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 20:02, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, dlatego jestem taki pewny :P Myślałem nad nim z dwa miechy. ---- Wiesz, skoro tak, to wejdź na gg: pokażę ci, jak ja rysuję :] (ewentualnioe mogę tu wswtawić, ale nie mam jeszcze skanów/zdjęć prac związanych z Bio, więc nie trzymało by się to tematu wiki) [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 16:39, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Jak zrobiłeś...? Jak zrobiłeś pudełko Zathrona? Na Paincie?[[Użytkownik:Mantu7|'Mantu']][[User Talk:Mantu7|'7']] 11:46, lip 7, 2010 (UTC) P... p.... Paincie?! W Paincie na pewno byś takiego pudełeczka nie zrobił. Od tego jest Adobe Photoshop. Jesteś tu nowy? (Przeczytaj u siebie w sekcji "O mnie") [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 19:37, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) To był żart :P--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 09:40, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah...... Jak się robi podpisy Jak robi się podpisy???P.S. odpisz na mojej dyskusji -- bart7456 Napisany czcionką "AR HERMANN",z dużej litery,litery zielone,a cyfry żółte,litery moja strona,acyfry dyskusja.-- bart7456 Już nie trzeba,zrobiłem sobie podpis. -- [[użytkownik:bart7456|'bart']][[dyskusja użytkownika:bart7456|'7456']] Good... Ocenisz? Mógłbyś ocenić moją opowieść? [[Użytkownik:Zivo22|'Zivo22']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Zivo22|'Władca Pustyni']] 18:21, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Czemu nie. Nie dam rady :( Nie dam rady zrobić tego makuty- sorka, ale makuta to ne moja specjalność [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 09:50, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, w razie "takiego niepowodzenia", wymyśliłem "plan b". :) Xentinel i Sentinel Gresh250, pewnie znasz mnie z EB. Jestem Jakubkongu. Przepraszam że piszę w tym miejscu ale nie znalazłem na twojej dyskusjii takiego które by pasowało . Jeśli byłeś tu na mojej stronie usera, to wiesz że jeden z moich MOcków anzywa się Xentinel. Jeden z twoich Sentinel. Po prostu chodzi mi o to że podobne imie to zbieg okoliczności, a nie plagiat i przekręcenie go. Znam Cię - a o plagiatorstwo Cię nie pozywam :) Co innego, jakbyś go nazwał Sentinel.... ale Xentinel. Czy ty wiesz? Czy ty wiesz co to M.O.C.? BO chyba nnie, skoro za niego uznajesz "zrzut zaopatrzenia" [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 11:38, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, co to jest. Na razie dodaje zdjęcia, a uporządkowaniem strony zajmę się później... Lego Ufo - mały pojazd Aaa... Takie coś. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 03:01, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Kolorowe napisy do moców + ich zdjęcia :) Świrtnie to teraz wygląda ;) [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 17:23, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Wolałbym Świetnie niż Świrtnie :) Aaaa... No nie widziałem, jak mu dawałeś zgodę, więc myślałem, że se można tak zrobić. Mogę tak mieć? [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 15:20, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Tak, ale bez kolorowych podpisów - mają być zwykłe. Dzięx. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 15:26, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) 66 i 7 :) Ciekawa liczba edycji :)~No i edycję definiują usera... [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 18:56, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) .... Już jest 667 :) Ekhem. Drogi adminie na EB Gdybyś uważnie przeczytałilość gwiazdek pomiędzy literą "ch" a literą "a". Słowo, które powiedziałem, brzmiało "Cholera". A ty myślałeś, że powiedziałem słowo... no ten... tego... Nie powiem tego, bo i tu mnie zbanujesz. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Po pierwsze, to tu nie jestem adminem. Po drugie, jeśli sobie dwie godzinki odpoczniesz od kompa, wyjdzie z tego samo dobro. Poucz się, czy coś. Dzięki za radę. Wiesz, sam na to nie wpadłem normalnie. A i tak została tylko godzina. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Czy mógłbyś mi.... Gresiu-mam do ciebie zaufanie na EB, więc myślę, że i tu mogę ci zaufac. Zrób taką ankietę i daj na dyskusję Kronik Ivesta: Jak szybko mam napisac następną częśc? Szybko, chcemy poznac dalszą częśc! Nie musisz się spieszyc, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś wkrótce to napisał - Twój kumpel, Takanuva737 Oczywiście, że mogę. pozwolenie niewiem o co chodzi ale czy moge poprosic na pozwolenie do galeriiMinotaur111 13:05, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) No, dobra.... ale jeszcze jedna osoba i tyle! - dzienkiMinotaur111 17:24, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Upadająca wikia Hej, Gresh możesz dołączyć do adminów mojej (troszkę upadającej)wiki. Plis. Niezalogowany Kubix A co to za wikia? - znaczy się, o czym? Wiesz, Kubix założył wiki i StarCraft. Zgłosiłem się na admina, ale on nie podał mi linku. A tak w ogóle, niechcący stworzyłem 3 blogi o tym samym(!)i proszę, żebys usunął wszystkie oprócz tego, na którym jest najwięcej informacji - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Nie jestem adminem na tej wiki... Już jest lepiej... [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 18:44, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Aaa..sorki...może Vezok mi pomoże? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Na pewno. No więc, widzę, że to ty byś tam wszystko nadzorował a fabula wydaje się już trochę z góry ustawona. A ja tak jak pisałem, zakorzeniłem się bardzo mocno w WM, i staram się jak najszybciej kontynuować moją wielowątkową historię. No nie mam za bardzo czasu na coś na innej planecie, poza tym, tam jest strasznie mało nawiązań do początków Bionicle, a ja lubię wracać do korzeni [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 09:58, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Zgaduj.ę, żę Rahi tam nie występowały by w WM, tak? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 11:40, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak - znaczy się nowe, nieznane gatunki. To jak? Przykro mi, ale nie pomogę, po pierwsze w Rahi mistrzem nie jestem, po drugie- jak coś zrobie to zasiedlam nimi Arch. Półk. [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 11:43, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda... Zastanowię się... [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 15:27, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) No, jeszcze 70 edycji i będziesz 7 w tabelce, brawo... ale nie dlatego piszę- odbiło ci do reszyty, ze się Iruiniemu do przyjacół wpisujesz? Żal mi cię normalnie... nie pamiętasz, kto wandalizował EB i obrazął wszystkich przez (o ile mnie pamięć nie myli) prawie dwa tygodnie? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 15:21, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Nie, nie pamiętam. A racja, bo ja to robiłem... CZerwone Siuisiaki nic ci nie mówią? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 16:41, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Mówią, ale tych spamerów dużo było - nie mam zamiaru się ich Nicków uczyć... A ja pamiętam chyba wszystki nicki każego zarejesrowanego od ostatnch 8 miechów ;D [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 16:50, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiem o co ci chodzi Vezok, ale póki co nic nie zrobił. Kto wie co będzie dalej, więc na razie nie ma się o co sprzeczać. [[Użytkownik:Kopaka nuva|'El_Rurkins.']] [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Kopaka nuva|'Lodowy Książę']] Moim zdaniem, Gresh nie wie o Iruinim4Nui(Świrnuim), więc skoro pisze spoko FF'i, to skąd miał wiedziec, że to spamer? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737]]P.S.(do Gresia): zrecenzjuj Tajemnice Karda Nui . Kiedy Mi... Kiedy wreszcie przywrócisz swoją opowieść z logiem z Bitwy o Moc? [[Użytkownik:Akuumo|'The']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Akuumo|'Champ']] [[User blog:Akuumo|'Is']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Akuumo|'Here']]!!! 14:54, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem... Napisz w artykule o Verix Magna, że Karnokowie zamieszkują lasy, i zrecenzjuj Tajemnice Karda Nui - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Ich wioska mieści się między lasem a rzeką.--[[użytkownik:Kar0l|'Zapomniany ']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Kar0l|'Makuta']] 13:34, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) Hej, mam taki pomysł. Może by tak w moich konkusrach (więcej na"Forum:Konkursy o Karnokach" był tzw. jurorem, czyli pomógłbyś mi dokonac wyboru(Voxa też w to wciągnąłem)? P.S. Sądzę, że zamiast 'Death Machine" powinieneś strworzyc Asemblera albo obrońców Asemblera Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Usuniecie bloga No, niestety masz dość dziwne poczucie humoru, blog wywoływał kontrowersje, był niepotrzebny, prowokował do kłótni i przede wszystkim- łamał prawa autorskie. Usuwam, i następnym razem przemyśl, co tu piszesz [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 15:48, lis 24, 2010 (UTC) Sam bym to zrobił, gdybym mógł. fanclub jak się zapisać do fanclubu?marcel 11:45, lis 28, 2010 (UTC)onua4455 Nie musisz się zapisywać. Ty już po prostu tu jesteś :) Masz zajebisty biały kwadracik w lewym górnym rogu :P [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 15:55, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) To był sarkazm >.> [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 17:19, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Wydaje mi się, że Maska wysysania energii to moje drugie najlepsze opowiadanie. Mimo to, nikt nie chce go zrecenzjowac. Może ty zrecenzjujesz? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Święta Ja i Ivest życzymy Ci, żeby przybyło ci części do M.O.C.-ków, nowych pomysłów, dobrego adminowania na EB, zdrowai, szcześcia, pomyślności ,połamania wszystkic kości, wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Życzenia Fan Ficka ciekawego, pomysłu dobrego, rysunków udanych i M.o.C.'ów wspaniałych! - tyle ci powinno wystarczyć ;) No i oczywiście, żebyś zaliczył w tym roku jeszcze kilka setów (i zaczął korzystać z allegro) [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 11:17, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Prezent Żebyś nie narzekał, że nie dostajesz prezentów... [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 18:44, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Heh... TRYNA ci kiedyś dał, potem ja z Kopaką to znaleźliśmy, ale stwierdziliśmy, że tobie można to zostawić [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 11:16, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Pytanko Drobne pytanie o Twoje pelerynki (Variona i Sentinela). Czym je pomalowałeś?[[Użytkownik:Kani-Nui|'Kani-']][[User Talk:Kani-Nui|'''-Nui ]]14:48, gru 29, 2010 (UTC)﻿ No to tak: znalazłem w domu siatki na zakupy - pierwsza zielona, wziąłem ją do konkursu (w którym nic nie wygrałem, nawet nie wiem, czy dostali moją pracę, lub czy nie wywalili :P), pociąłem ją i flamastrem namalowałem logo. Potem zrobiłem to samo z niebieską siatką na zakupy - Sentinel był na konkurs, ale na EB. Aha. A gdzie kupiłeś taką siatkę? Flamaster, masz na myśli taki gruby mazak, czy niekoniecznie? Sorki, że tak wypytuje, ale chcę zrobić dla pelerynkę zwiadowcy (patrz Agenorczycy).[[Użytkownik:Kani-Nui|'Kani-']][[User Talk:Kani-Nui|-Nui ]] 16:08, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Flamaster - mazak. A teraz właśnie jest moda na te "ekologiczne" siatki (kupiłem w sklepie, zwykłym spożywczym). Tu masz zdjęcie] - mam (miałem) takie dwie. Oryginalność No sory, a ty moze sam wymyśliłeś kolorową czcionkę, jako pierwszy stworzyłeś gify na FB, albo wpadłeś na opisanie swojego systemu oceniania? No to czego masz jakieś wonty, jak inni korzystają z czegoś podobnego do tego, co ty masz? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'''Vezok]][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 15:18, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Nie, ale sam wymyśliłem migający podpis... Brawo! Nie daj mu się! I lepiej przypomnij sobie 3 postacie w 3 formach. [[Użytkownik:Akuumo|'The']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Akuumo|'Champ']] [[User blog:Akuumo|'Is']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Akuumo|'Here']]!!! 16:02, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Sepko Jak najbardziej, że aktualne. Na razie nie ma żadnego zgłoszenia, ale kto wie... [[Użytkownik:Kopaka nuva|'El_Rurkins.']] [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Kopaka nuva|'Lodowy Książę']] Ciekawe, co zbudujesz. A może kupisz to w shopie? Photoshopie? [[Użytkownik:Akuumo|'The']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Akuumo|'Champ']] [[User blog:Akuumo|'Is']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Akuumo|'Here']]!!! 13:01, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Verix Magna Mam pare pytań dotyczących Verix Magna. Czy powstanie opowiadanie o tej planecie? Czy mogę zrobic jedną z trzech wielkich istot? Czy w artykule o Arnesie mozesz napisac, że oprócz trzech Andalorian tygodniowo produkuje też trzech Karnoków? Czy w historii Karnoków mogę użyc Andalorian? zy zrecenzjujesz opowiadanie Maska wysysania energii ? Odpowiedz na wszystkie pytania - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Takanuva, no nie wiem, najpierw lepiej opublikuj jakiegoś innego M.o.C.ka. Ja mam właśnie pomysł na tę moją WI. To o Arnesie to raczej nie fair. A poza tym, to całe Verix Magna to nie będą tylko Andalorianie, Karnokowie itp. itd. Gresh napisz na gg, jak będziesz--[[Użytkownik: Guurahk|'Guu']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika: Guurahk|'rahk']] 16:46, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. Planuje zrobić coś innego niż opowiadanie. 2. Nie, nie możesz. 3. Nie napiszę, bo to dotyczy tylko Andalorian. Sernowie i Karnokowie to osobne plemiona, powstałe po Andalorianach. 4. Możesz użyć, ale zależy, co napiszesz. Do Guurahka: Nie, nie będą tylko te plemiona, choć Andalorianie i ta twoja Wielka Istota odegrają znaczną część historii. Oczywiście dojdą nowe postacie itp :) P.S. - co jest nie fair z Arnesem? Odpisuje się na dyskusji osoby piszącej do ciebie. Ale ja nie o to- gratulacje, od dzisiaj jesteś odpowiedzialny za grafikę tygodnia! [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 10:24, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) Nie ociągaj się! Forum:Projekt: kategoryzacja, Forum:Lista Kategorii Usuwasz wiadomość? Nie chcesz, by się dowiedzieli o czymś, co zrobiłęś źle :P? [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 16:32, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) I tak wiedzą, więc po co mam zaśmiecać dyskusję swoją? :P Nie, nie każdy wie, a upomnienia administratora żeczywiście bardziej zaśmiecają dyskusję, niż wypowiedzi poprawiające literówki userów... uważaj sobie, bo rwoje czyste konto może się zmienić. I przypominam po raz 3 (bo wszystki poprzednie upomnienia usunąłeś)- skategoryuzuj swoje artykuły! [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 15:44, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) A to, to niby co: ? Forum:Projekt: kategoryzacja, Forum:Lista Kategorii- najpierw przeczytaj, potem się chwal, ze dałeś jedną kategorię do samych mocków [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 21:19, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) Sepko Dzięki, że mówisz, bo przez ostatni czas mało ogarniam. Oczywiście, że ujdzie :P Choć przydałoby się kilka białych części, ale jak się nie da to może zostać. [[Użytkownik:Kopaka nuva|'El_Rurkins.']] [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Kopaka nuva|'Lodowy Książę']] Gresh, nie wysyłaj mi co chwila linków, jak ja ich nie potrzebuję. Jeżeli coś będę kupował, to najprawdopodobniej w okolicach maja. [[użytkownik:Vezok999|'Vezok']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999|'999']] 10:18, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Gresiu, wstawiłbyś fotę do szablonu mojego Kubrahka?Jest ona na dyskusji owego Kubrahka Niezalogowany BioFan Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach